


Горькая Джинджер и ее коричневый сахар

by allla5960



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карен не пьет кофе с белым сахаром; она аккуратно ломает длинный пакетик тростникового, ссыпая коричневый песок в воронку глянцевой поверхности кофе, которого для Мэтта чертовски мало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Горькая Джинджер и ее коричневый сахар

**Author's Note:**

> Обрывочно, дженово-гетно, ООС подразумевает сам РПС-ный пейринг.   
> Не лечите меня насчет малопонятности текста, пожалуйста.
> 
> Кате. Мне стыдно, но я слишком люблю ее, чтобы не указать ее имени.

Карен не пьет кофе с белым сахаром; она аккуратно ломает длинный пакетик тростникового, ссыпая коричневый песок в воронку глянцевой поверхности кофе, которого для Мэтта чертовски мало. 

У Карен все достаточно хорошо; Мэтт это знает также ясно, как и цвет солонки напротив его глаз. Мэтту отчаянно не нравится это кафе — он не видит лица Карен; Мэтт не хочет думать, что она таскает его сюда исключительно по этой причине. Ему вообще мало хочется размышлять над тем, как у них становится все меньше общего. 

Карен делает глоток и поджимает губы, чтобы никто не заметил, как она обожглась. 

— Джинджер, — ласково зовет ее Мэтт и улыбается не широко, с хитрецой в уставших глазах. 

Карен кривит личико, в мгновение обращаясь в дальнего родственника питбулей, но все это ради смеха, не от обиды или боли; Мэтт — отличный актер, он замечает первоначальный испуг, скользнувший искоркой по темному краю радужки. 

Мэтта тянет повторить тягучее «Джинджер», которое растекается едва ли не патокой по языку и небу и оседает приятным, с горчинкой, вкусом на губах. Но он молчит, смотрит на ее превосходную игру и молчит. Может Мэтт бы и мог собрать всю свою смелость, чтобы поставить Карен перед выбором — или говоришь, или я ухожу; у него никогда не было столько уверенности насчет нее. Поэтому он снова молчит, она ведь может и уйти. 

Карен ждет, пока остынет ее кофе, мешает миниатюрной, кофейной ложечкой и выглядит донельзя органичной в этой полутьме, будто только тут и обретается, никогда не выходя на свет. Мэтт был бы наверно даже не против такого поворота событий; у Мэтта всегда было хорошо с больным воображением. 

— Иногда я думаю о дурных вещах, — безо всякой прелюдии шепчет Карен, наклоняясь вперед и цепляя рыжими прядями край столешницы. Практически оранжевые кончики тлеют в сумерках кафе, как сигарета у парня за спиной Мэтта. 

— Например? — щурится Мэтт, отчаянно пытаясь понять. У него привычно не выходит; Мэтт едва ли не обыденно ругает себя последними словами. 

— Например, о наркотиках, — Карен делает огромные глаза-блюдца, которые идеально круглые, будто они в средней школе на геометрии. 

— Наркотиках?! — Мэтт давится даже слюной; его Джинджер и наркотики — не слыхано. 

— И... — она медлит, наклоняя голову в сторону, и заканчивает, стреляя взглядом прямо в переносицу, буквально на поражение: — О тебе. 

Мэтт чувствует удивление, растекающееся шипящей газировкой по венам. 

— Почти одно и то же, верно? – поднимает бровь Карен; Мэтт запутывается окончательно.


End file.
